bucketheadfandomcom-20200222-history
Maximum Bob
Robert Barnum, better known as Maximum Bob is an American singer best known for his work with Buckethead and the Deli Creeps. Travis Dickerson announced in an interview that he may have plans to release a solo album with Bob. Biography Little to nothing is known about Barnum's past, apart from the musical projects he has been involved with. Before the album Enter the Chicken, the only album that refers to him by his birthname, he was only known by his stage name, and remains out of the public eye. Despite this, the official biography of Buckethead states that Maximum Bob was the one who took Buckethead in. Barnum is not to be confused with artist Robert L. Barnum. Music Career Maximum Bob first attracted public attention when performing backup vocals for the band Mr. Bungle. This only lasted a short time, recording only one album with them, their debut album Mr. Bungle in 1991. After this, he became the full time lead singer for the Deli Creeps alongside friend and guitarist, Buckethead. Combining hard rock with shock factors based on the Sawyer family from the movie Texas Chainsaw Massacre, they played shows for a short time with Mr. Bungle. In 1999, after creating two demo tapes with the Deli Creeps (one in 1991 and the other in 1996) and touring along the Bay area, Maximum Bob contributed to Buckethead's "Personalized Recordings", and a year later fronted "The Hook And Pull Gang", a Deli Creeps derivate that is not to be confused with the 80s punk rock band from Edinburgh, Scotland. The Deli Creeps reactivated for a tour in 2003 and finally released their studio album Dawn of the Deli Creeps in 2005. Afterwards, the band went on a hiatus. Travis Dickerson, the owner of the Creeps' record label TDRS music, stated in a 2003 interview that there might be plans for a Maximum Bob solo album, but didn't give any specific dates. Meanwhile, Maximum Bob has contributed vocals and lyrics for "The Hand" off Buckethead's all-star album Enter the Chicken (2005, re-released in 2008) as well as singing parts of "Worship" on Profanation (Preparation for a Coming Darkness), an album by Bill Laswell led supergroup Praxis, released in January 2008 but recorded years earlier. Public appearance on CMT/Trick my Trucker In 2007, Barnum was a selected contestant on the fourth episode of the CMT reality series Trick My Trucker. During the show, many of the unknown factors of his life were revealed and made public. It was revealed that he currently lives in Hesperia, California with his wife of six years (as of 2007), Angelique, and that they have three kids, and that he is currently working as a trucker. The episode never mentions though his work as a musician, other than an allusion to it when host Bob Guiney tells the audience to "see if spending time with us has brought him back to rock star status". Disccography * 1991: Mr. Bungle - Mr. Bungle * 1991: Deli Creeps - Demo Tape * 1996: Deli Creeps - Demo Tape * 2005: Buckethead - Secret Recipe (DVD) * 2005: Deli Creeps - Dawn of the Deli Creeps * 2005: Buckethead - Enter the Chicken * 2006: Buckethead - Young Buckethead Vol. 1 (DVD) * 2006: Buckethead - Young Buckethead Vol. 2 (DVD) * 2008: Praxis - Profanation (Preparation for a Coming Darkness) Category:Deli Creeps Category:Singers Category:Living people